Sypmphony of Sympathy
by UchihaxSasuke
Summary: Reg InuxKag story
1. The Beginning

... : denotes thought  
/... : denotes flashback  
"..." : denotes talking outloud  
... : denotes action  
... : denotes narration  
: denotes change in scene (this won't happen during flashbask so pay close attention!)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Inuyasha is rushing through the forest worried sick from Kagome being gone for so long. He run past two villages before he makes it back to the well, following Kagome's smell to it. He jumps down the well and purple lights flash all around him and he lands on the ground back into Kagome's era and he jumps out and looks around.

Kagome is looking around aimlessly for her bag but can't seem to find it anywhere. She then looks at the clock and her eyes widen at the fact that she is almost two hours late in meeting back with Inuyasha. Then she starts to think about what Inuyasha said.

/"Inuyasha, I...I love you and I...I want to be by your side forever!" blushing she turns from Inuyasha to try to hide her face.

Inuyasha looks at her and blushes slightly and smiles secretly. "Kagome...I know i sometimes be a pest...and yell alot...but I..I love you too." He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply waiting for his chance to gain entrance into her mouth.

Kagome blushed five shade while hesitantly accepting the kiss then relaxed more and then allowed Inuyasha's tongue into her own mouth.

Inuyasha decides not to try and wait for a second chance and moves his tongue into her mouth wrestling hers for dominance then once she finnaly gave up and slowed down and then breaking the kiss only to get air and smiles at her "Well...I guess that means we have the same feeling's for eachother, huh?"

"I guess so" shes giggles some and then makes herself calm down by taking deep breaths.

"Should we tell anyone about this or should we keep it a secret though?"

"Uh...I guess it should be kept a secret...for now anyway" she grinned suspiciously and sat down and sighed.

Inuyasha blinked and slowly moved and sat down beside her and glances at her "So...are you going to be going home soon?"

Shes looked at him strangely wondering why he asked "Erm..well i was thinking about it but i might stay." She layed her head onto his shoulder and sighed happily and started thinking about the days of the month and when Inuyasha will become human.

Inuyasha started to stare at her and then he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the well that leads them back into Kagome's world and looked at her and said, "You should really go home , you're parents might worry...since it's...er what do u call it...oh Friday!" He grinned to himself proudly at remembering her days

She blinked the entire way through it said, "Inuyasha...are you feeling well? You always fuss when i go back to my world." She eyed him suspiciously

"If this is what it's like to be in love then yes, i'm perfectly fine" he grinned and then added, "Now Kagome, i want you back her early on Sunday so we can tell the other about our...erm...moment."

She blinked then realized what he meant and smiled "Of course!" she droped down from Inuyasha's arms and gave him a soft kiss and goodbye wave before jumping down the well and going back home

"Inuyasha is gunna so kill me!" She turned quickly at her door opening and stared into the eyes of Inuyasha and grinned innocently "Uh...Hey Inuyasha!"

"Hey Kagome!" he smiled and moved over to her and put his hand onto her shoulder and grinned before his voice turned angry and he stared at her with a glare "Why didn't you come back like i asked!"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice and waved scaredly and said, "Now now Inuyasha , i couldn't find my bag!" She ignored him and went back to looking for her bag

"Um...Kagome" he took her bag out from under his shirt and gave it to her "You never really even took your bag back with you, how could you forget that?"

Kagome blushed idioticly and sighed taking her back and puting in her books and then some food she got for the other and her and Inuyasha for later "Ok , well i guess i'm ready now...so lets go!"


	2. The Words

Follows the same rules at part 1  
(NEW!) time change   
Part 2 : The Words

Inuyasha and Kagome where walking back towards the well when they heard someone yell and Inuyasha saw a guy run up the stairs towards them. Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the well chamber and shut the doors just as the boy caught up with her huffing and puffing. It was Hojo, one of Kagome's friends from school and she blinked then smiled at him "Hi Hojo, what are you doing her?"

Hojo finally able to breath just gave a her a smile and looked at her with his sparkling eyes. "Hey , I was wondering if we could go see a movie today!" He grinned and prayed silently.

Kagome blinks at him then finally grasped what he said. "Hojo..i'm sorry but i can't go with you today, maybe next weekends alright?" Sh looked at him hoping he would understand and sighed and looked towards the well. "You see...i kinda already...uh...have a date" She looked down blushing

Hojo's eyes widden with terror as the one person he loved was going out with someone else. "Oh, that's ok Kagome...maybe next week.." He turned away trying to keep himself together and sighed then mumbled. "Sorry to bother you..." He ran off quickly as tears started to fill his eyes and ran down the street.

Kagome sadly sighs and opened the well doors and Inuyasha fell out from him listening while leaning on the wall. She startes to get real angry after this. "Inuyasha! Where you spying on me!"

Inuyasha quickly got up trying to act innocent. "Of course not, i was trying to get out of the room" He grinned idioticly and hoped she would forgive him without using the sit command.

Kagome sighs and smiled. "It's ok i guess, no like you did any harm...but I think I hurt Hojo's feelings..." She stoped smiling and moved into the room and got ready to jump down the well and looked at Inuyasha. "Well...you coming are not?" She smiled happily and waited for him to come over.

Inuyasha moved over to her and he reached around Kagome and they both jumped into the well the swirling lights surrounding them. Once they made it back to the Feudal Era Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and he jumped up into the air and out of the well and then started to jump and run towards camp. When they finnaly got there Shippou jumped jumped at Kagome yelling.

"Kagome! What took you so long! I'm hungry!" Shippou grabbed his stomache and grumbled.

"Don't worry Shippou, i got your food." Shes takes out a package of food and gives it to him and smiles as Shippou jumps down and runs towards Kaede. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

Miroku and Sango came out next and looked at them smiling at eachother then blinked at eachother and ran over towards a tree to make there're own conferance. "What do you think went on between them?" "I don't know, but i think it might have something to do with Kagome leaving Friday." "Yeah i know, ever since then Inuyasha seemed alittle strange when she left...alittle more cheerful than normal..do you think-" "That they..erm...have feelings for eachother!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them and blinked then Inuyasha said. "Are they talking about us?"

Kagome alittle confuzed just answered. "I guess..."

"Hey you two! Get over here and stop talking about us!"

Sango and Miroku look at Inuyasha and Kagome then grin and look back at each and nods and they both say. "Yep" "Yep"

Later that night , sometime around 8pm 

Inuyasha and Kagome are sleeping together in a single sleeping bag with Inuyasha's arm around Kagome and Kagome snuggling into Inuyasha's chest. Everyone else is awake and watching them and they all started talking, Miroku first. "I guess they fell in love...and expressed their feelings somehow...which would be hard for Inuyasha."

(Sango) "I agree, but how long has it been? Like just a couple of days and they're sleeping with eachother, kinda makes you think."

(Shippou) "Kinda makes you think what Sango?"

(Everyone besides shippou) "Shippou! Go To Sleep!"

(Shippou) Sadly answering not understanding what they were talking about. "ok"

(Kaede) "Yes..it is strange that they would be together..."

(Miroku) "No..I can believe it...it's just that Inuyasha actually admitting his feelings?"

(Sango) "Yea...inuyasha isn't that kinda guy"

Suddenly Inuyasha yawns and Kagome's eyes flutter open and they look at eachother and smiles then say quietly as they lay back down. "I love you Kagome." "I love you too Inuyasha"

Everyone gets up in shock hearing this then look at eachother and smiles. Then Miroku adds. "I guess we have a couple now. We should add on to the hut just for them...and maybe move a hot spring and a warm bath for the too"

Sango and Kaede look at Miroku and shakes their head feeling pity for him.

"What! It was only a suggestion!" Miroku sighs and then they all look at Inuyasha and Kagome and smiles one last time before they all go to their sleeping space and lay down for bed.


	3. The Pain

Same 'Rules' as the others

Part 3 : The Pain

8:43am 

Everyone is up already eating breakfast when Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and sat up stretching his arms and yawning loudly then standing up looks around and smells food and runs over to where he smells it. Inuyasha blinks at every1 else being awake except for him and he frowns hoping Kagome and him would get chance to be alone and sighs sitting down next to Kagome.

Kagome smiles giving him some ramen. "Eat some Inuyasha, I know it's your favorite." She smiled then blinked at him frowning then thinks for a sec then stands up and goes outside with her food and sits down underneath a tree.

Inuyasha watches her leave and he understands and he gets his food and follows her quickly and sits down next to her smiling and kisses her cheek gently.

Kagome blushes and looks into his eyes and smiles happily then starts to eat her food and leans her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Miroku, Sango , Kaede , and Shippou all stand in the doorway watching them in aw then moves quickly back to the original spots as Inuyasha turns to look at them growling. They all huddle together and start whispering to eachother.

(Miroku): "I told you they were together."  
(Sango): "You were right ,for once, i have to admit...but how did it happen?"  
(Kaede): "It must have had to of been something that happened over the last weekend, it's strange though that they would be together in such a short time."  
(Shippou): "Yeah, I thought they hated eachother!"

They all look at Shippou then Shippou bows his head and walks outside and plays in the grass. Then they go back to talking.

(Miroku): "Ok, now that Shippou is gone we can continue our conversation. Now we have to do something very special for them, ok."  
(Sango): "Yeah , they deserve the very best we can give them!"  
(Kaede): "Yes, but what can thy give them that they don't already have or need?"  
(Miroku): "Yes, there's not much we can give them now can we...I mean love itself is probably the best thing anyone can receive, I mean i wouldn't care if the world ended at that second as long as I

Miroku was cut short from a scream heard and Inuyasha's grunts of pain in the distance then Shippou runs in quickly panting loudly blabbering random words. "Miroku ,Sango and Kaede. Hurry, Inuyasha and Kagome is in trouble!"

Miroku , Sango and Kaede look at eachother seriously then Sango gets her weapon and Miroku to his staff while Kaede gets a bow and some arrows and they all run outside and see someone they didn't expect. Naraku was standing there in his new body and Inuyasha was on the ground with a long claw stabbed into his stomache piercing all the way through him pinning him to the ground and coughing up blood. Kagome was standing in fear with him moving closer towards her then grabbing her by the neck he turns and walks off with her hanging by her neck thrashing her legs around trying to breath then passes out and Naraku throws her over his shoulder and leaves instantly leaving Inuyasha in the ground and the others standing there figuring out what they saw. 

Miroku runs over to Inuyasha and trys to pull the claw out and when he finnaly does Inuyasha coughs up blood and blood rushes out the wound and forms a pool onto the ground.

7:36 P.M. 

Inuyasha has been wrapped up and is sleeping quietly while Sango and Miroku go out and look for Kagome. After an hour or two they come back disappointed and they look at Inuyasha and change his bandages. Inuyasha wakes up ten minutes later and sits up and cries out in pain then lays back down. "Aaahhh..." Inuyasha starts to remember everything that had happened and stands up feeling the pain rush through his entire body and his legs are wobblely so he gets his Tetsusaiga and uses it as a walking stick. He makes it out the door before he falls onto the ground and cries out again. "AAAHHH...i gotta keep going...it's my fault...i couldn't protect her...it's my fault..." Miroku comes back and picks him up and takes him back to his bed and lays his down and he falls fast asleep.

Kagome awaked hours later in some kinda jail room and walks towards the bars and touches them and gets shot backwards and she yells as her finger gets singed. "OW.." She sucks on her finger and looks around, there was nothing else in there besides herself and the walls and the bars with the barrier around them. Naraku walks into the room right outside of the bars grinning at his catch.

"Try all you want, but you'll never excape that room." He raises his hand and fires a single claw at her slashes across her face.

Kagome fell to the ground crying in pain and shivering from the blood dripping down her cheek. She trys to wipe it away but more blood keeps rushing from the scar and she gets angry and glares at Naraku. "Let me out of here! When Inuyasha comes to get me you'll be sorry!"

Naraku just laughed at his prey's incompitense. "Inuyasha..save you..that fool will never save you for the first chance he makes it here i will kill him myself...you saw earlier...he couldn't even touch me!" He chuckled to himself

Kagome knew he was right, when Inuyasha tried to fight him he was easily taken down with one slash then one stab. She started to cry and every time her tears touched her scar it stinged with pain..she cried for herself..and she cried for her love who all she knew could be dead.


End file.
